


M E G A L O M A N I A C

by unsolveds



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dogs, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Spaghetti, temmie - Freeform, this game is cool, toby fox - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsolveds/pseuds/unsolveds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With only weak weapons and a psychopathic smile, the Underground had been eradicated, and nothing can stop it from happening—for it was not a virus that could be taken with antibotics. Killing the problem is not an option, the source will always come back. There is no hope left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	M E G A L O M A N I A C

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically my twist with the genocide / No Mercy runs, however I wanted to add some things and change the plot a bit. However, beware of SPOILERS! I don't reccommend you reading this story if you haven't finished the True Pacifist and/or No Mercy, since the story won't make sense as I will reference both routes. Enjoy!

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You knew know, dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

 


End file.
